Morpheus Gift
by twistedmic
Summary: PP3 August scene writing contest entry Lily visits HArry in a dream


Scene contest entry- Lily visits Harry in a dream scenario

Morpheus Gift

Harry wearily trudged into his room at #4 Privet Drive, his face pale and drawn, dark circles hanging under his blood shot eyes. He closed the door and absently kicked off his shoes before crossing over to his bed and flopping down without even bothering to remove his glasses.

As Harry slipped into a fitful, troubled sleep, the air at the foot of his bed seemed to quiver and two figures, one over two feet taller than the other, appeared. Both of the new arrivals were wearing shimmering, silvery hooded robes.

"He is now in my realm." The tall figure said; it's voice deep and masculine. "You may now speak with him, but be brief. I cannot hold our forms on the mortal plane for very long."

The shorter robed figure walked to Harry's side and carefully removed his glasses. "I thank you, my lord. I am eternally grateful for this gift." The figure's voice was distinctly feminine.

The shorter figure stroked Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I am ready, my lord."

The male figure nodded and the air quivered again. The robed figures vanished

_A cold wind blew through the shadow-draped graveyard. Dark, angry shapes circled him, hissing accusations and snarling insults. Icy, bony hands lashed out, striking him, driving him to his knees._

_"Murderer!"_

_"Worthless freak!"_

_"Disappointment."_

_"Filthy bastard!"_

_"Arrogant brat!"_

_"Traitor!"_

Lily Potter appeared at the edge of the graveyard with a tall male who was wearing pale, silvery armor and a glittering golden crown atop his uncovered head. An obsidian bladed sword hung at his right hip, a matching dagger hung at his left hip.

Lily gazed dispassionately at the dark shapes harassing her son. She turned to the regally dressed man.

"My lord," She said almost pleadingly. "Might you banish these foul forms? Even if only for this one night?"

The king gazed at the shapes circling Harry. "Though we are in my realm, these creations are fueled by the will of the mind of the creator. Your son has a stronger will than most that I have seen, making these creations that much stronger. It will be difficult to banish his creations, and it will be at a cost. The short time you have with your son will be shortened further still."

"That is acceptable." Lily said. " Please do so, my lord."

The king drew both his blades and strode forward.

Lily followed the king seconds later.

She heard the king bellow. " Bow to your lord and master! Be gone from this mind. Leave this child in peace!"

The shapes hissed, then surged towards the king, leaving Harry alone and trembling in fear.

Lily quickly moved to her son's side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she said softly. "I need you to look at me."

Harry tentatively pulled his hands from his face and looked up. "M-mother?"

"Yes, my son." Lily whispered and stroked his cheek. "I am here."

"Why? How?" Harry asked.

"You have been suffering a great deal lately. I was given permission to visit you in your dreams to help end that suffering."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By clearing up misconceptions that have grown in your mind.

"What misconceptions?"

"For starters, I never intended for you to be placed with my sister. I never wanted you to be exposed to her hatred and bigotry."

"Then why was I placed there?"

"I am afraid that I do not know the answer to that. I truly wish that I did."

"What other misconceptions do I have?"

"You are not at fault for my death, nor are you at fault for your father's, your godfather's or Cedric's death. Our times on the plane of mortals were at an end. No force in existence could have prevented our deaths. It is of little comfort, but our deaths were painless and without suffering. And James, Sirius and I are now at peace."

"So you don't blame me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I do not blame you."

Lily's words seemed to lift a heavy burden from Harry's shoulders.

Lily smiled. "Now, to clear up further misconceptions. Emotions are a great and powerful tool. Use them. Do not lock them away. To lock away your emotions is to start on the path to darkness.

Locking away your emotions is locking away your humanity, locking away your humanity allows for remorseless killing, remorseless killing is what makes one dark.

Further more," Lily continued. "Your father was never the cruel bully that Snape likes to claim. I will admit that James was arrogant about some things, and he could be a jerk at times, but he was not a bully.

Though he did attack other students he never attacked first. It was always in retaliation, or in defense of younger students, no matter what house they were in."

"Dad wasn't a bully?"

"No," Lily placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, he was not. James was a very noble, if somewhat immature, man."

The king walked up to the pair, his blades resting on his hips. "My strength is waning. We must leave soon."

"I must leave now." Lily said softly. "I will try to arrange for further visits. Until then, I have one thing left to say to you."

"Yes mother?"

"Tell her how you feel. The quiet ones tend to be very fun and kinky, you'd enjoy it greatly."

Harry blushed brightly and looked away.

Lily lightly kissed Harry's forehead. "Good bye, my son. Your father and I will always love you."

"Good bye mother."

Lily smiled one more time as the king took her hand and the two vanished.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling much better and less burdened than when he had fallen asleep.


End file.
